


Hey, Jealousy

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: He told them he was happy they found each other. Then he realized he wanted them both.





	Hey, Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

If they didn’t want him to get drunk and be unable to drive home, they shouldn’t have invited him over for dinner in the first place.

That was Michael’s justification as he took another sizable swallow from his third beer since finishing the meal, slightly narrowed eyes on the couple he was sharing the couch with. They were sitting close together, Ryan’s arm slung around Gavin’s shoulders so casually, Gavin’s hand on Ryan’s knee like it was no big deal. And it probably wasn’t, not to them, because they had each other, they had nothing to worry about.

“If you don’t slow it down, Michael, you’re going to end up sleeping on our couch. I’m not letting you drive home drunk.” Ryan warned, though he made no effort to stop the other man from drinking.

“Would that be a problem?” In his mind, he sounded tough and challenging, just daring the man that had stolen his best friend’s heart to forbid him from sleeping over. In reality, the slurred words were almost a plea.

“Nah, not at all.” Gavin cut in with a wide grin, reaching over and patting Michael’s shoulder. “Besides, Michael’s funny when he’s drunk.”

He wasn’t feeling funny, though. The alcohol swirled something inside him, something that made him want to reach up and grab Gavin’s wrist as the Brit pulled his hand away, made him want to yank the younger man against his chest and demand he never leave.

Instead he took another drink.

Instead of waking up in bed with Gavin, arms around him and everything right with the world, he woke up alone on the couch with a hangover and the taste of bile in the back of his throat.

Well, fuck.

The sound of quiet voices and the smell of coffee led him to the kitchen, eyes falling on Gavin and Ryan, sat across from each other at the kitchen island, coffee in front of them. The pot on the counter was still about half full and Michael helped himself to a cup, taking a seat and trying to ignore the way their conversation had trailed off when he’d come into the room.

“Well, I’m going to take a shower now.” Gavin announced, springing to his feet and kissing Ryan on the cheek quickly before padding across the linoleum in socked feet and down the carpeted hallway. The bathroom door shut definitively and Michael sighed, sipping his coffee.

Ryan was eyeing him over his own mug, a small frown drawing his brows together. “Michael… about last night…”

He froze, coffee mug halfway to his lips, swallowing thickly and desperately trying to remember anything he’d said or done last night. His mind was blank, a fine haze of static over his thoughts and actions from the previous twelve hours or so.

And then his brain clicked on again and he set the mug down with a bang, rushing through apologies. “Look, I was drunk and I’m sure it was just stupid, you know, Gavin and I fuck around like that all the time, I didn’t mean to over-step any boundaries or anything, he’s not mad at me, right? You’re not mad at me? I just—“

“Wait.” Ryan’s lifted hand silenced him in a second, the older man scratching the back of his head. “You, uh… weren’t hitting on Gavin last night. You tried to make out with me.”

The kitchen was dead still and dead silent, even the sound of Gavin’s shower not reaching their ears. Michael groaned softly, dropping his head to rest on the table. “What.”

“If you don’t remember any of it, it’s not a big deal. You were pretty drunk. But we thought you’d fallen asleep and I was getting ready to settle you on the couch while Gavin went to bed, so he kissed me and said goodnight and when I leaned over you, you opened your eyes and said it was your turn and tried to kiss me, too.”

“Jesus fucking… I’m so,  _so_ fuckin’ sorry, Ryan.” Michael forced himself to look up, sighing and pressing his palms over his eyes. “I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking.”

“It’s alright.” Taking another sip of his coffee, the brunette shrugged. “You were pretty drunk.”

After breakfast (thankfully less awkward now that the conversation of his actions the previous night was out of the way), Michael slid his shoes on. “Thanks for letting me stay over, guys. I’ll see you later.” Gavin followed him to the door, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Better to have you drunk and sleeping here than drunk at a bar and passing out alone at home… or worse, driving. Any time you want to come by, Michael.” He agreed, waving the other man out the door.

–

Wanting to make out with Ryan, drunk or not, was not exactly something Michael had seen coming from himself.

Sure, he mused as he got in the shower, hoping the hot water would cure what remained of his hangover, the older man was attractive. Bright eyes, an easy laugh, strong arms and he was so fucking  _tall_  and  _broad_  in the best possible ways. In a way, Michael supposed he could see what Gavin saw in Ryan.

But Ryan wasn’t his type. He was way more interested in Gavin and he’d been getting around to accepting that and admitting it and going back on his rejection of the younger man when Gavin had just… had just up and decided to start dating Ryan. Just chose on a whim to get into a happy, healthy, functional relationship with someone who wasn’t afraid to return affection and who always made him  _smile_  and fucking  _laugh_  and it made Michael  _sick_.

Or maybe that was the hangover talking; when Gavin had started to reciprocate his playful flirting a little too sincerely, Michael had backed off quickly, not wanting any confusion. He wasn’t  _gay_ , after all, he was just comfortable enough to flirt and—

All of it was confusing.

The curly-haired man pressed his forehead to the cool, damp wall of his shower, eyes squeezed shut.

“I like Gavin.” Saying it out loud made it more real, made it easier to accept. He could live with that. “I like Ryan, too.” The words were a surprise to his ears, but he sighed, opening his eyes. Was it true?  _Did_  he like Ryan? His actions the previous night seemed to suggest that he did.

Which left him with two problems that he couldn’t do anything about.

Fucking perfect.

–

Another Friday afternoon that dragged closer and closer to five, no plans on his plate. Michael stretched and cracked his back, looking around the office. Ryan was out in the studio doing editing, Jack had left early, Ray was recording footage, Geoff was in a meeting, and Gavin was… Slowly, the curly-haired man turned, frowning thoughtfully. Gavin was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t remember the other man getting up, though. With a shrug, he got to his feet, nudging Ray’s shoulder. “I’m gonna grab a drink, you want anything?”

“Nah, I’m alright.”

Michael nodded, heading out of the nearly empty and eerily silent office, down the short hallway to the kitchen. He froze near the table, eyes widening, watching as Gavin leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek, seeing his lips moving but not hearing whatever the Brit said. Not that it was his business to hear it anyways, he had obviously walked in on a private moment between the two. Michael shifted, trying to act casual as he stepped over to the fridge and pulled out a soda, determined not to acknowledge the pair and make it awkward.

“Hi, Michael.” Gavin exclaimed as if he hadn’t been seated next to the other man all day, waving slightly with the hand not linked with Ryan’s. “Plans tonight?”

“Not really.” Michael shrugged, taking a swallow of his soda.

“You want to come over to our place for dinner again? Ryan’s cooking.”

He froze, a deer in the headlights, chocolate brown eyes darting between the other two, looking for meaning in the invitation. Why would Gavin invite him over again, when he’d made such an ass of himself last time? There was nothing but sincerity in the Brit’s eyes, though, and Ryan also offered him a smile. “Uh… Sure.”

“Great! I better get back to work.” Gavin turned, pressing another quick kiss to Ryan’s cheek. “Slow Mo Guys doesn’t edit itself. We’ll meet you a little after five, Ryan!” His hand disengaged from the taller man’s, a slight bounce in his step as he went back to the office.

Michael locked eyes with Ryan for a moment, helpless to look away, before offering a nervous smile. “I better get back to work, too… Things to do, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” He thought there was something off in the older man’s tone, something maybe tense, but he wasn’t sure. Instead of dwelling on it, Michael edged out of the kitchen, back into the office and falling into his chair.

Great, he could spend another Friday night getting drunk and making questionable decisions that he wouldn’t remember.

–

He was expecting to get drunk and make more questionable decisions.

He wasn’t expecting the serious way Ryan and Gavin stared at him over dinner as he drained his wine glass (a nice, smooth white that complimented their meal because apparently that fucking mattered to some of the people in the room) and reached for the bottle to refill. He wasn’t expecting the hand, large and bony and gentle, that stopped him from pouring the bottle, nor the awkward, shuffling way Gavin stood and moved around the table.

An exhale from his best friend as the younger man stood behind him, arms slipping around his shoulders, sharp chin pressed to the top of his head. “Michael.”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Do you fancy me, Michael?”

“Gavin, what the fuck. You have a boyfriend. Who is bigger than me and also sitting like three feet away.”

“But do you fancy me, Michael?” Insistent tone, Gavin’s long fingers twiddling nervously in front of him.

“Why the hell are you asking me this?”

“Well…” He could almost  _hear_  Gavin biting his lip, almost feel the desperation in the glance he was undoubtedly sending Ryan’s way.

“How would you feel about a threesome?” Ryan questioned, tone blunt, destroying any thought that he might be joking.

Michael set his fork down, staring across the table. “You can’t be serious.”

“Gavin and I… discussed it. We’re comfortable if you’re comfortable.”

“Yeah, Michael!” Gavin cut in, sounding excited again. “After you tried to kiss Ryan last weekend—“

“I was drunk!”

“Well.” A shrug from Ryan. “You’re sober now. Er, sort of. You really need to slow down on the drinking.”

“So you two want to have a threesome with me… what, just this once?”

“Would you want more?” Gavin’s voice was low in his ear, breath tickling his cheek, hands settling over his as their fingers twined together. “A… long term arrangement isn’t out of the question.”

“Holy fucking shit…” Michael freed one of his hands from Gavin’s grip, reaching up and pinching his own arm. “Alright, so I’m not dreaming. But… I mean, you’re both… into that?”

Ryan shrugged and he felt Gavin’s throat vibrate with a hum against him. “Ryan’s okay with what I’m okay with. And I’ve always liked you… more than just a little, Michael. So if you’re okay… we’re okay.”

“This isn’t a pity fuck, right?”

A snort of laughter across the table, Ryan finally getting to his feet, moving around the table and pressing his lips to Michael’s forehead. “Don’t even consider it. This is something that we both want to do if you want to do it.”

He sighed, tilting his head back, looking between the other two men. “Okay.” A small nod. “Let’s do this.”

–

And like that they were in the bedroom, dinner abandoned, hands roaming and mouths exploring unfound territory. Michael’s head spun like he was drunk even though he hadn’t had a drop more than that first glass of wine. There were arms around him, big arms that were strong and holding him tight to a broad chest while lips and a clever tongue worked across his neck, turning his vision blurry and his muscles to liquid. The bed squeaked as they fell into it and he turned in the embrace, eagerly kissing, hands exploring. His hips moved into the gentle touch on them, finally pulling away, panting for breath.

“How are we gonna do this?” He murmured as Gavin leaned in to kiss him again, one hand lifting, running through messy sandy-blonde hair. “I mean…”

“We’ll do what feels natural.” Ryan’s voice was muffled as he answered, his lips running along Gavin’s neck, making the thin man gasp.

Clothing fell away, lips and hands finding new places to explore, new touches. Michael let his fingertips roam down Ryan’s chest and stomach, eyes slipping closed as Gavin’s mouth ran over his torso. He arched up as his pants were pulled down, sighing in content before his eyes opened again, widening at the sight before him. Ryan held Gavin tight to himself, his chest pressed to the Brit’s back, hips moving minutely against his ass. His large hands were settled over the front of Gavin’s jeans, the smallest twitches of his fingers making the younger man bite down on his lip and whine softly in a way that made Michael’s cock twitch in his boxers.

“Fuck…” He hissed out, self-consciously covering himself, aware suddenly of how much he was intruding on them—he had no right to be here, invited or not. They were dating, he had nothing to do with it, and he shouldn’t be in their bed and—

“Michael…” Gavin whispered, heavy-lidded gaze sliding over the other man, one hand reaching down, grasping his wrist. Michael let himself be pulled into a sitting position, let Gavin’s lips settle over his again. “My little Michael… You’re beautiful.”

He heard Ryan laugh and flushed, pressing his forehead to Gavin’s shoulder. “This isn’t right. You two are… I mean, I shouldn’t be here.”

“Do you want to leave?” Gavin’s fingers settled on the underside of his chin, tilting his head up. “Talk to me.”

“I…” He swallowed, throat threatening to close up on him. His eyes searched Gavin’s, mind only distantly aware of the hands that rested on his skin. “I want you… I want both of you… but only if you really want me, too.”

“We do.” Gavin smiled, pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks in turn. “We do, Michael, it’s okay. We want you here, right with us. Really.”

“Gavin…” He shivered as a hand ran up his back, eye contact with the Brit finally breaking, locking on Ryan’s cool blue gaze. “R-Ryan…” He arched into the touch of the older man’s hand, gasping softly as his hips pressed into Gavin’s. “Fuck me…”

“That an invitation?” A low voice laughed softly, hands settling on his ass, keeping him close. “It feels like an invitation.”

Michael’s teeth worked over his lower lip, hips jerking against Gavin’s as the Brit moaned quietly. “Yeah.” He decided, glancing towards Ryan. “Yeah, it is.”

“You ever been with a bloke before, Michael?” Gavin’s voice was soft in ear his, husky with arousal, just on the cusp of trembling. Michael shook his head briefly, biting down on Gavin’s shoulder to muffle a moan as a hand slid inside his boxers and ghosted over his cock. He felt Gavin pull away slightly, heard a soft murmur of conferring voices. The weight on the bed shifted, the hand leaving his skin as Ryan pulled away. Gavin’s fingers tangled into Michael’s hair, pulling him into another slow, open-mouthed kiss as they shifted to lie down, the Brit letting himself settle against the pillows with the other man on top of him. “Ryan’s gonna fuck you while you fuck me, okay?”

Nodding distractedly, Michael worked his hands down Gavin’s body, tugging away his briefs, feeling his own boxers being pulled down. They both kicked the material away, pressing close and kissing again, the curly-haired man barely aware of the hands that settled on his skin again. Gavin shifted below him, wriggling his hips and moaning, his legs spreading. And that’s when Michal felt it, the slow, gentle touch of a finger against him, cooled and slicked by lubricant. He tensed, closing his eyes, all of his focus suddenly on the incoming intrusion.

Gavin’s hands settled on his cheeks, pulling him closer, lips moving against his in whispered assurances. He gripped the sheets to either side of the other man’s messy hair, whining softly and pressing his forehead into Gavin’s as one of Ryan’s fingers entered him. “Shh, now, it won’t hurt. Ryan’s good. You’ll get used to it and it’ll feel so,  _so_  good, promise.” The Brit whispered, hips arching against Michael’s, a whine of pleasure leaving his throat. “Just look at me, Michael. Focus on me.”

By some miracle he did, dark eyes locked on Gavin’s hazel gaze, attention slowly being pulled away from his discomfort. He tried to focus on the thin fingers threading through his hair, the pleasure-tinged pain of his curly locks being tugged, the feeling of Gavin’s erection pressing into his hip; the mutual feeling of his own hardon pressed to the other man’s thigh. The lips on him and the ghosted breaths against his flushed skin. Those were the important things, if he could think about those he wouldn’t think about what Ryan was doing behind him, he wouldn’t feel—

Michael’s hips jerked forward as he cried out, back arching. Ryan laughed softly behind him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Doesn’t feel so bad, does it?” He murmured, fingers moving again, making Michael gasp in a sharp breath, his chest suddenly tight.

“Fuck, Ryan, what…” He shivered an exhale that seemed to empty his lungs completely, panting slightly as the feeling finally eased, the fingers—there was definitely more than one now, but he didn’t dare see just how many—sliding out of him.

“Enjoy it.” Gavin reassured, letting out his own small, tight-lipped noises of pleasure. Michael felt a hand, warm and slick, wrap around his cock and moaned, glancing down. Ryan’s hand, stroking him, lubricating him, slowly guiding him towards Gavin’s entrance. Two fingers on Ryan’s other hand held the youngest man open and when the head of Michael’s cock brushed his puckered hole, he heard another one of those tight-lipped, almost-whimpers of pleasure.

“Nice and steady…” Ryan instructed behind him, guiding his hips forward, both of them watching as the tight, slick heat of Gavin surrounded him. Michael moaned, head falling back, eyes shut as he continued to press inside. He felt Gavin squeezing around him, his entire world seeming to be comprised of nothing more than the feeling. Ryan’s hand left him and Michael jerked his hips forward, wanting to be closer, wanting to fill the man below him completely. Gavin’s arms wrapped around his shoulder, softly spoken instructions in his ear.

“Don’t move yet, okay, Michael? Ryan’s gonna do you now. Just think about me, think about this.” He nodded, helpless not to agree to anything that the other two wanted, if it meant he got to feel like this for even another second. Time seemed to hold still and Michael kept his attention on Gavin, lifting one shaking hand and brushing it through the other man’s hair, pushing it off his forehead and pressing a kiss there. He tried not to grow nervous as he felt Ryan’s hand settle on his hip, tried to keep himself under control as something larger than a finger pressed against him.

“You’re ready, Michael? Tell me if you’re ready.”

He swallowed, looking down at Gavin again, looking further down to where he was joined with the Brit. If Gavin could do this… “I’m ready. Just… be gentle.”

“I will.”

There was no expectation of what to feel, no preparation for it—he hadn’t focused on Ryan’s fingers, could barely remember the sensation of them. With little else to think about, however, every minute movement of Ryan’s cock entering him seemed magnified, seemed to encompass his entire world. The slow, stretching slide inside him, eased by lubricant. The sharp inhale that the older man made as he moved in, inch by careful inch. The hands on him, hands all over him, stroking his skin and his hair, brushing away his nerves like brushing dirt off a pair of jeans.

Then there was stillness, utter stillness between the three of them, held breath and grasping hands. Gavin broke the moment, whining softly below Michael and rolling his hips up. That was all it took, Michael groaned aloud and jerked against him, felt the way Ryan moved inside him—a movement he controlled. Experimentally, he pulled back, seating himself further on the older man’s cock, drawing out of Gavin slightly. He pressed forward again and let out another moan as he filled the Brit and lost some of the fullness in himself.

Slowly, Ryan began to move behind him, finding his rhythm and guiding Michael into a complimentary one, pressing into him deeper with every backwards jerk of Michael’s hips, pulling almost out of him every time he pressed into Gavin. He was lost, everything around him pleasure edging towards ecstasy, his mind unable to focus on any one particular thing. The nervousness that had been present before had evaporated and Michael moaned without shame when Ryan thrust into him again. He felt a hand close over his and let himself be guided, fingers wrapping around Gavin’s dick and stroking, hard and fast.

Behind him Ryan’s hips stilled, his heaving chest pressed tight to Michael’s back, a low moan vibrating against the younger man’s skin. He imagined he could feel every twitch of muscle as the brunette came inside him, every tiny flex of fingertips on his skin, every panted breath magnified in his ears, sounding like a scream. Gavin arched below him, crying out and growing suddenly, impossibly hotter and tighter around him as spurts of pearly semen shot from his cock and onto his torso. Michael continued to move his hand, milking the orgasm from the Brit, his eyes locked on the other man’s face. He was barely aware of the sound coming from his own throat, a sharp, short series of grunts and moans being exhaled in counterpoint to the minute movements of his hips as he thrust shallowly and filled the other man with his seed.

Together, the three of them fell onto the bed, panting and sweaty, their arms wrapping around each other. Gavin squirmed and pushed, wiggling himself between the other two, head resting on Ryan’s chest and arms securely wrapped around Michael’s shoulders. Michael pressed his face to Gavin’s shoulder, arms around his waist, feeling Ryan’s arms slip around him. He sighed, moving as close to the other two men as possible, already mostly asleep.

“…again?” Ryan’s voice drew his attention and he looked up, blinking blearily. “Would you want to do that again?” The brunette repeated, leaning forward slightly to press a kiss to Gavin’s temple. The Brit was already almost asleep, his eyes closed and his only response to the kiss a content hum.

Michael considered the question briefly before flashing a wide, toothy smile. “Fuck yeah.”

Details could wait, however. For now he wanted nothing more than to get some much-needed rest. Letting his lips trace Gavin’s neck for a moment, Michael settled against the younger man, squeezing him tight as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
